


Of Poetry Readings and Teachers

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, just fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: Im which Sehun goes to a poetry reading and accidentally befriends the author





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



> I wrote this before Yixing released his solo album so the songs mentioned are old  
> I also know nothing abt poetry in general so sorry

Extra curricular activities weren't permitted, Sehun was quite sure of that.

Why he was now sitting in an auditorium, waiting for a poetry reading, from an author he didn't know? He wasn't sure. The teacher had promised extra credit to those who assisted, and Sehun really needed that extra credit. 

Sehun was sitting in the first row of seats, the chairs were uncomfortable and the longer he was there, the more he wanted to leave. There was a small stage at the front, with a chair and a microphone, there was also a table with the author's book set up for display, and a water bottle. Sehun had at least ten minutes before it started and he was already bored. He thought the best idea would be to google the author, but his phone was dead, so Sehun just sat and waited. 

A few minutes later, a boy he didn’t know sat next to him, he had deep black hair and brown eyes, his skin was pale and looked soft. The boy smiled at Sehun. 

"You look very lost, ever heard of Lay?" Sehun stared at the guy for a couple of seconds before shaking his head softly. 

"Never, my teacher sent me here" He stated making the boy in front of him smile, showing a pair of dimples that Sehun suddenly felt like poking, but he didn't, that would be weird. He had just met the guy, and he didn't even know his name.

"I'm Yixing by the way, you are...?" Sehun blinked and answered hurriedly. Yixing nodded and started talking "I guess that, since you don't know much about Lay, I should guide through the path of light," He joked " His most famous work, and also the one that made him known, is Airport Tears, he wrote it when he had to leave his girlfriend in order to come to Korea. He's 25 and some say he also sings, dances and plays instruments." Sehun nodded, taking all the information in. He was surprised that this Lay was so young and already a known author. Sehun looked back at Yixing. 

"Where is he from? You said he came to Korea?" Yixing nodded eagerly as he answered. 

"He’s Chinese, from Changsa to be exact. People there call him Changsa's little pride, though some say he should be Changsa's Big Pride, but he says he's not good enough yet." Sehun nodded again and looked around. The whole place was full and some people were still arriving. 

"It seems like he's very famous" Yixing also looked around before shrugging. 

"I don't know, he wants to be better. Wants to improve, He works very hard and is very tired as well, but he doesn’t want to let his fans down.” Sehun stared at Yixing amazed, Yixing talked as if he knew the author personally. Sehun wanted to ask him about that but Yixing sighed and pulled out his phone to check the hour, he then looked around again, this time he seemed to be looking for someone. "Uh... Sehun, I'll have to leave soon" he said staring at a girl from the staff who seemed to be looking for someone. "But hey!" He said looking back at Sehun "If you give me your number, I can help you with whatever homework your teacher gave you" Sehun nodded, Yixing didn't seem to have bad intentions, plus extra help was always welcome. 

Sehun gave Yixing his number and then watched him walk toward the staff member who looked a little annoyed. She guided him into the stage and made him sit in the chair that was placed there. She then grabbed the microphone and started talking 

"Ladies, Gentlemen and others. I am proud to announce, the critically acclaimed author, Lay!" Clapping sounds inundated the room as Yixing grabbed the microphone. 

"Hi" Yixing said with a shy smile. Sehun stared at him amused, of course he had been talking with the damn author. Of Fucking Course. Yixing sneaked glances at Sehun throughout the presentation, smiling each time. Yixing recited his latest work ‘Monodrama’ along with his most known one ‘Airport Tears’ and ‘Promise’. 

Once the reading ended and everyone was getting ready to leave, Yixing decided it'd be a good idea to say goodbye to the young boy he had been talking to earlier. Sehun was writing down some things in his notebook when he heard the girl sitting next to him gasp. Sehun looked at her frowning before raising his gaze to where the girl was looking at. Standing there was Yixing, looking at him with a sheepish smile. 

Yixing smiled at the girl and thanked her for coming before turning his gaze back at Sehun. "I thought I'd come say goodbye." Sehun blinked, confused. 

"You didn't tell me you were the author." Yixing gave him an apologetic look as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that you looked so lost and thought that talking to you about, well, me, would help you feel more at ease.” Sehun's blank expression made Yixing anxious, maybe lying to a random boy wasn't the best of ideas. 

"You better help me with my homework" Sehun said, his face breaking into a grin. Yixing nodded eagerly and took him to a nearby cafe, so he could answer all the questions the teacher had given him. 

★★★

"Mr. Oh, Airport Tears isn't about an ex girlfriend" The teacher said when Sehun turned in the paper, "And Promise isn't about friends who left him. Did you really pay attention?" Sehun frowned and went over to the teacher's desk. 

"Sir, I can assure you I'm not wrong" The teacher shook his head and gave him back his paper. 

"Are you an expert analyzing poetry?" Sehun shook his head, "Do you think you can defy me?" Sehun shook his head again, "Do you really think this is correct, Mr. Oh?" This time Sehun gave a confident nod. "Well, you're not. None of these answers are correct." Sehun blinked a few times and pulled his phone out of his pocket "Mr. Oh, what do you think you're doing?" Sehun looked at the teacher blankly, and told him to wait a minute. 

He then messaged Yixing. 

**From: Sehun**  
**To: Yixing (｡･ω･｡)**  
"Are you busy?" 

**From: Yixing**  
**To:Sehun(￣(エ)￣)**  
"No? Why???" 

**From: Sehun**  
**To: Yixing (｡･ω･｡)**  
"Can you come over to my school?" 

**From: Yixing**  
**To:Sehun(￣(エ)￣)**  
"Sure ^-^ why?"

**From: Sehun**  
**To: Yixing (｡･ω･｡)**  
"Teacher says the answers you gave are wrong" 

**From: Yixing**  
**To:Sehun(￣(エ)￣)**  
"ಠ╭╮ಠ I'll be there in 10" 

**From: Sehun**  
**To: Yixing (｡･ω･｡)**  
"Kay" 

"Teacher," Sehun said "Do you know how Lay looks like?" The teacher nodded, the frown seemed to be tattooed on his face 

"How disrespectful of you Mr. Oh, of course I know, he's a very young man." Sehun nodded. 

"Okay, give me ten minutes please" The teacher's frown deepened as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"What for?" Sehun smiled and simply muttered, "You'll see. With no more to say, he returned to his seat. He now only had to wait for Yixing's arrival.

 **From: Yixing**  
**To:Sehun(￣(エ)￣)**  
"I'm here where's your classroom?╮(╯▽╰)╭" 

**From: Sehun**  
**To: Yixing (｡･ω･｡)**  
"Room 12" 

Sehun only had to wait a couple of minutes before Yixing burst, through the door. The teacher stood startled. 

"Hi, I'm Zhang Yixing, better known as Lay," He bowed at the teacher "What do you mean Sehun's answers are wrong?" Yixing was panting slightly, he probably had run there. The teacher's look was priceless, everyone in the room was murmuring about the boy who had just ran into their classroom, some girls were even squealing about how handsome he was. 

"You're... Lay!" Yixing nodded at the obvious statement. 

"I am, now please tell me, how is Sehun's homework wrong?" The teacher walked to his desk, Sehun and Yixing right behind him, Sehun hand him back his homework and the teacher began to explain. 

After he was done, Yixing brought both of his hands to his hips and sassily said, "Do you have any idea of how I felt while writing this? Or who it was about?" The teacher shook his head looking ashamed. 

"But-" 

“But nothing!" Yixng interrupted. “Most of those questions were for opinion, you can't simply tell someone their opinion is wrong." The teacher didn't say anything his frown deepening even further. He simply kicked them both out of his classroom, not before assuring Sehun he had failed the class, of course. 

"Well that was for nothing, sorry for making you come." Sehun let out a big sigh, they were now sitting on a bench, in a park close to Sehun's house. Yixing gave him a few pats in the back and assured him everything would be absolutely fine. 

He was right. A week after that Sehun got his grades. 

He didn't fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Rant to me on tumblr; toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
